


Full sun(set)

by Brillante_fullsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brillante_fullsun/pseuds/Brillante_fullsun
Summary: During hyuck's scandal months ago when he seems sad 24/7 I'm sorry i made him suffer :") i love my son and this is my first work ♡





	Full sun(set)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for grammatical errors !♡

Donghyuck is sad. Not because of a bad day, he got them a lot, too much he feels nothing. He used to be bright, 'radiant' they said. He used to be clingy to his hyungs, full of laughter and jokes, and a lot of pranks prepared for his hyungs. He used to bring happiness, being the ball of fluffiness and affections, he used to be the light, the human embodiment of the full sun and the epitome of perfection inside and out. But then it happened. The news spreaded uncontrollably and he felt like everyone staring and glaring at him. He felt like he cant be who he is. He decided to be quiet. He cant hide behind his hyungs anymore. He is no longer their favorite little brother, he is no longer their beloved maknae, he no longer can show his affections. Not like before. The hyungs changed, all of them. Even his favorite johnny hyung and his best friend mark. They refused his hugs and kisses, they pushed him away, told him to be quiet, rejected him. He tried again and again, he tried so many times he lost interest. And he stopped. He accused for being quiet and full of silence, but cursed for being loud and witty. He questioned. His interest, his light, his positivity, his humanity. Not knowing he lost them all one by one until the day he lost himself, drowning to the depth of his evil thoughts. The hyungs simply don't care, he believed. When they finally realized, its too late. He is not there anymore. He is gone. Replaced by a mannequin, being quiet all the time and show no reactions. No happiness nor sadness. He is blank. He lost interest in everything. He breaths but not alive. They begged him to come back, being their beloved kid. The old him. But he can't. No, he doesn't want to. The disappointment ate him up. His anxiety pulled him to the ground. His insecurity kept him there. All of the hyungs' rejection words and others' hateful comments filled his mind fully, dragged him down deeper than the ground. He can't go back. He fell too deep to be helped.  
He gave up and slowly vanished.  
They lost him.  
The full sun is setting down.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments ♡


End file.
